


It's okay, you can't help it kid.

by NemesisDarius



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisDarius/pseuds/NemesisDarius
Summary: can be considered dark
Relationships: Android 21/Kefla (Dragon Ball)





	It's okay, you can't help it kid.

It gas been a long time since the Saiyan and the Android met, their relationship has had its ups and downs. Although, what's not to expect between a Saiyan with demonic anger issue and an android who feeds off people? How would a child between these two be, something that the Universe Six would certainly not be ready to handle... Yet, against everyone's better judgment. A child named Erkin saw the light of the day. Not by how humans would have a child, they were two women, they didn't have what's necessary for the conceiving of a child. Surely, it wasn't expected for the Plantian to be able to solve this problem the unexpected couple had.

Many years later, a girl with bright pink skin, black hair thanks to her saiyan mother. A tail similar to the one of a Saiyan although being pink, black sclera, and blue eyes ran down the stairs to join her parents who were currently having breakfast while having a conversation. Though, she raised her brows when they stopped talking as soon as she came in. They always did this and she started to ask herself if they were hiding something from her. For eleven years old, having two parents who were highly intelligent made her some sort of genius as well. If she was able to go to school, she would have easily been able to graduate without even trying. Instead, she had to study, they never told her why. 

But when the three of them went outside, she couldn't help but notice the look of disgust or fear her mothers always received. Sometimes, they were directed to her. Only ending up with her having more questions about her parents. She couldn't say she knows a lot about them, just how she was made, how they met and got together. They didn't act like a couple but she could still tell that they loved each other deeply.

Erkin sat around the round brown table and lifted a finger above the food, changing it to something she was in the mood to eat. Getting a chuckle out of the android and an eye-rolling from the saiyan. Kids were picky with their food but didn't have the magical power to change it to something they wanted to eat. Luckily for the hybrid, she was perfectly able to use the magic coming from her android mother. Hence why she often had something different on her plate most of the time. They didn't stop her though. They were quite open-minded about her behavior, unless, she did go overboard.

'Have you already prepared your bag for this afternoon?' Said Kefla, fork on a rather tenderly cooked piece of meat. Which was about to be eaten by the Saiyan in about a second once she had gotten an answer.

'Yes, mom. I've got everything needed for the beach! I just hope it doesn't end up like last time.' She responded then looked up at Kefla. The last time they went to the beach, some kids tried to pick a fight with her. Her saiyan mother wasn't happy about it and pummeled them until 21 came to stop her from doing worse. They were banned from the beach permanently, so she supposed it was another beach that hopefully didn't hear of them. 

'Hey, no-one mess with my kid,' she replied and closed her eyes, she might be too protective of the halfling. She shoved the fork inside her mouth to chew the meat. 

21 acquiesced with a nod of her head, although, she was less likely to explode like her lover. She wouldn't have let such behavior slide, and when she gets angry it's even worse than the Saiyan which may be why she kept her calm more often. She was well aware that Kefla would come up to calm her as quickly as possible. They were there for each other no matter what happened.

A few minutes later, they finished breakfast and separated for the day. Kefla entered the forge to work on some katana, which was a good way to get Garnets on Sadala. 21 went to the hot-spring they constructed themselves, as it helped relax her body. Ekin went back to her room to play some game on her console, a fighting game called airborne 15. A recent game that she got yesterday, and couldn't wait to play. Unfortunately, she was forced to bed by Kefla. 

She even dreamed of the game due to how excited it made her. Time went on and it was eventually the time for them to go to the beach. Kefla wore a black sports swimsuit that perfectly shows off her muscular body. Having 21 staring at her for a bit too long and turn her head when Kefla turned to look at her with her usual annoying arrogant smirk, letting out a small laugh at the android's reaction. 

Speaking of the android, she had chosen a purple swimsuit with a veil. Let's just say that a certain Saiyan has been watching her as well. Though the android simply let her do so, not minding and actually liking that she liked seeing her in this. Erkin had no interest in wearing a swimsuit, so simply took a gray tee-shirt with danger on it in blue and a simple black trunk.

They put down their bags and Kefla and Erkin ran towards the sea while 21 simply walked behind them. They then jumped up in the air simultaneously and landed in the water with a loud splash! They were already covered from head to toe, soon moving their heads out of the water. 21by now had joined them, she found herself fond of these little activities that they had from time to time. It was relaxing and she liked having the two people she cared the most about around her.

The people around them had recognized them and began to try to put as much as distance as they could. Erkin wasn't bothered, as this had gone on enough that she was used to it. She could see why they didn't want her to go to the sadala school. It certainly wouldn't be good for her to be there anyway. She was smarter than anyone in the school and vastly stronger as well. Her parents were quite powerful after all In fact, as hard as she tried, she never once found someone who was even close to just 10 percent of their power. Her power wasn't even close to theirs either. 

As they were enjoying the beach together, a rock suddenly flew to the back of the head of Erkin. Something that the two lovers didn't notice as they were kissing. She simply turned, not one bit hurt by it of course. Still, she wanted to see who had thrown the rock at her. After taking a minute to search, she gave up and threw it further afield. Then left the water letting her parents enjoy some alone time. When her android mother wrapped her tail around one of the arms of her saiyan mother. It meant that they'd pass several minutes kissing. Something she didn't want to necessarily see.

She walked back to the tree that had their bags and sat down, watching the people from afar, making sure to never put her eyes on her parents. Then as she heard steps behind her, she turned her head in the direction of the sound of the footsteps, being welcomed by three saiyan kids smiling at her. It was different than usual, normally they simply avoided her like plague because they were told to do so. The parents in question were rude enough to point at her without even thinking about how she would feel about this. 

"S'up," started one of the kid as he came closer to her. She looked up confused and not sure what to say back, since, the only person she ever talked to was her parents, her aunts, and granny. Said granny didn't like being called such even when she was 146 years. But well, Erkin couldn't deny that she looked rather young for someone her age. Saiyans sure are something else when it comes to everything. 

"Well, you're not gonna answer us?" One of the other kids said as he got closer as well.

"Sorry, you're just the first other kids to come to talk to me. Usually, you're told to stay away from me or my parents." She simply responded then brought her eyes back to the beach watching around.

"Would you like to play with us, you sure looks bored as well alone." Said the third kid, having Erkin look down the sand as she was thinking. Was this a good idea or should she wait for her mothers? After a few seconds, she got up and smiled before turning at them. "I would love to!" 

"Cool, let's go!" She didn't exactly notice but these kids were actually having quite the fit body for kids. Little did she know, they weren't what they seem and she would learn it the hard way. She naively followed them away from the beach. Noticing when it was too late that they had gone far away. "We should go back to the beach, my parents will get worried if they don't see- ACK!" Before she could finish her sentence she was brutally punched in the stomach, brought to her knees gasping for air. 

She moved her eyes up to look up at the kid who had punched her, he didn't have a friendly smile anymore. Then before she could even change expression, she was kicked in the face by another kid sent crashing against a tree. Fear finally starting to overwhelm her.

Why?

What did she do?

Was it normal?

Did she deserve it?

She was lifted off the ground by the third kid who relentlessly began to punch her in the face with his other hand. The other simply laughing behind him, the more pain she felt and the more fear overwhelmed her. She wasn't able to think straight, she wasn't able to think of a way to get out. Was she going to die, what did she even do to deserve this? Tears started running down her cheeks which had him stop punching. He grinned then threw her on the floor, he walked back to his friends. Slowly they lifted their hands up towards her and started gathering energy in their palms.

A look of horror took over her face, as she tried her best to put distance between them and her. Her attempt ran short as she was unable to move from the pain and because she was too afraid.

Why...

Why.

Why!

For what could be considered a second, an immense aura of energy came out of her as soon as her eyes turned red similar to her android mother's. It, however, didn't stop. It kept rising exponentially, striking fear into the three bullies. She slowly got up from the ground, her body healing from the pain the inflicted her. She closed her fists tight and gritted her teeth, showing that she had sharp fangs like them. "WHY!!" She screamed on top of her lungs while releasing a massive explosion in their direction that would wipe them out entirely.

Well, this was going to happen if Kefla didn't jump in front of them to block the burst with her aura. Once Erkin recognized her, she slowly started to calm herself, her eyes going back to their original color. Such power, a power she didn't know she had in herself. She felt her back tingling but the sensation came to an end. She was down on her knees feeling extremely exhausted for an unknown reason, did she used that much ki? Strange, for a second she felt like she had even more ki than she usually did, yet here she is on her knees. She looked up to Kefla who had a blank facial expression before collapsing on herself.

"It's finally happening," she said to 21 who was behind her as they had noticed her ki leaving the beach and decided to follow her. Although, once things started to get hard for their daughter, they waited to see what would actually happen. In truth, 21 convinced the saiyan to wait and see what would she do. If things happened to get too dangerous, they would jump in. As much as she hated this, she accepted and both watched to see how she would react. An outcome they had not expected that early, this is why they haven't been training her in anything. They waited for her to actually develop her true power. This seemed this was finally the day. The day where the hybrid had developed a deeper connection with her mutant genes.

"What do I do with them," 21 asked as she moved the three brats in front of Kefla. "Eat them," she replied coldly and this sent down the android's spine a shiver of excitement and pleasure. She loved it when her lover was like this. One of the many reasons she loved her in the first place. "With pleasure~" A dark hungry sadistic smile took over her face as she lifted a finger at them and Kefla took Erkin into her arms to transport them to the house.

It was obvious what happened to them, but for now, both parents had understood that it was the moment to train Erkin with her power. It certainly wasn't going to be easy, but they had no choice, she was their daughter. She had immense destructive potential sleeping inside of her. The fact that she did almost break through the barrier she made to protect herself made them both understand that she could get incredibly powerful with time.


End file.
